


To Search For Your Father

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emma Winchester in Purgatory, Gen, Leviathans, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New monsters appeared. They called themselves Leviathans. But why were they looking for her father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Search For Your Father

How well she remembered the briefing she had been given before being sent to kill her father.

As a matter of fact, you are rather lucky. There was an angel who was very fond of the Winchesters. He died, though.

Even then, she had not been sure she believed in angels.

Another sign that she had been different from the start. No Amazon would ever have dared to doubt the words of their General.

But now a man, a hunter, a Winchester, some whispered, was in Purgatory. But he was no monster; he hadn't even died.

He was human. He was alive.

And he was looking for an angel. The angel who had always helped him and his brother.

When she had been briefed before her ill-fated attempt to carry out the ritual, they had told her about the angel. But they had mentioned that he was no danger anymore.

He was dead.

Wouldn’t he have to be, to end up here? But this was Purgatory. Monsters only, as far as she knew.

It was all a bit confusing.

"Do angels come to Purgatory when they die?" Madison asked her when they first acknowledged the rumors between them. Neither of them mentioned her father's name, that first time in the perpetual twilight, in the hideout they had created for themselves, only a few hours away from Carmilla, Tommy and their nest.

Emma shrugged. "I don't think it's normal. My guess, he's the firs angel who’s ever taken the leap."

"Why? All kind of monsters are here."

"Exactly. And how many have we met? One of them would have met an angel if they came here when they died."

"But maybe they only die very rarely. They’re angels, after all".

Emma could only shrug again. She had learned nothing about angels - aside from her father having made a friend of one."

"At least things are about to get interesting" Madison supplied.

Emma was thankful that with that the subject was dropped.

Until a few days later, when they encountered something they had never seen nor heard of before.

Emma had enough time to note that its abilities seemed to resemble those of a shapeshifter before it launched itself at them.

She would have been lost if Madison hadn't thankfully been hidden from its sight by a tree.

After a short but intense fight, her friend got up from the floor and studied the black ooze the thing had had instead of blood.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea" she answered honestly.

"It can't be - the angel, can it?"

"I somehow doubt they bleed" Emma    her nose "that. Whatever that is."

"You're probably right."

They didn't think about it for too long - there were so many creatures in Purgatory, how were they supposed to know every single one of them?

But soon these things were everywhere.

"Leviathans" Carmilla told them one evening, looking troubled. "They call themselves Leviathans".

"How did you - "

The vampire smiled grimly. "You two have to incapacitate them, kill them. We are a whole nest. We can capture them."

"Did you -" Emma hesitated. She knew all about interrogating enemies, of course; but she couldn't imagine putting her knowledge into practice, not even concerning the Leviathans.

Carmilla nodded. It was enough.

"They were here long before us, apparently."

"How long?"

"They were the reason Purgatory was created."

"Are you sure they weren't pulling your leg?" Madison asked.

"They weren't lying; believe me."

"But why didn't we hear about them before, then?"

"They weren't there".

"You don't make ny sense" Emma said. "I thought they were here from the beginning."

"They were. But then - and I know it's hard to swallow - but they believe it, at least. God apparently decided they were too ferocious, and as a punishment they could only be seen by and cause harm to one another. Then they managed to sneak to earth through an angel – how, that’s a little unclear – “

“The angel who is running around right now, if one believes the rumors?” Madison asked. Emma was thankful. She didn’t think she would have been able to herself.

“Yes. It’s why they’re trying to track him down now, really – he was a close associate to the hunter who sent them back. Basically they’re on a big revenge mission and while they’re at they want to destroy anything in their path.”

“Wonderful” Emma commented. “So there’s an angel, and a – hunter” if Carmilla noticed the slight hesitation she said nothing “running in circles while the Leviathans are after them”.

“Pretty much.”

They knew they couldn’t really do anything about it – except make sure the Leviathans didn’t find their hideaways.

That was what they told Carmilla, at least.

In truth, they already knew what they were going to do.

“We’re going after them” Madison said as soon as the vampire had left.

“You don’t have to accompany me” Emma answered, but felt that Madison wouldn’t agree.

She was right.

“Emma, you’re not going to search for your father alone.”

And there was that word again.

Father.

They hadn’t used it between them since she had told her friend the truth.

“Thanks” she said, unsure how to formulate what she was feeling.

“You don’t have to thank me” Madison said softly. “Never.”

She was well aware that she owed her father nothing but her existence – thankfully her mother had spared her the details, but she figured he’d probably enjoyed himself at the time. And yet. And yet…

He would have helped her to walk away.

It was time to offer him help as well.

“Do we have any idea where the angel is?” Madison asked.”If Dean’s looking for him, we probably should be too. I don’t know him that well but he doesn’t seem like the sort who gives up easily.”

“He isn’t” she agreed, thinking of a man with all the power to kill her asking her to leave. “But how do we find him? And why doesn’t… my father? He’s a hunter.”

“So are we. Don’t forget that.”

Despite them having joked about it, it still felt strange to Emma to call herself a hunter. Maybe it was easier for Madison because she had been human originally.

“Do you think” she asked suddenly when the thought came to her, “that the angel’s running away from...”

“Running away?” Madison frowned. “But if they’re friends…”

“You heard the Leviathans. They are hunting both of them.”

Madison, as she had once told her, would never have made a hunter in her mortal life, but since they had met she had quickly grown used to thinking like one.

“So the angel is trying to protect Dean by keeping them away. This isn’t going to work. I only knew him for a few days and I know how protective he is of his loved ones. His eyes were always following Sam, making sure he was alright.”

“If they’re just running in circles…” It did sound pointless, but her father was a hunter, and wasn’t that what they were doing? Completing the same task over and over again, no end in sight?

 _Don’t get philosophical. Madison is right; you have to_ _find… Dad._

She’d never used that word before, had never allowed herself to use that word before.

“Might be easier to track an angel than a human” she agreed. “After all, many monsters look human, but I’m guessing angel powers are something to be remembered.”

They soon found it wasn’t easy. Most monsters would still rather fight than talk to them, and those who knew anything –

Mostly they had to fight to get precious little information.

After a week of fruitless searches caught a shifter. Emma slammed him against a tree, showing her eyes, and snarled, “Where’s the angel?”

Unlike the other monsters they had tried to get information out of, he began to laugh. Emma and Madison traded a confused glance.

“What is that? Some new game? Imitating the human now?”

“What – “

“He asked me the same thing about a month back, far away from here. Only he didn’t have a werewolf with him. He had a vampire buddy.”

A vampire? No one else had mentioned that Dad had a vampire with him. Why would he?

As if this wasn’t confusing enough.

They let him go when it became obvious he couldn’t help them.

“Say” Madison stated suddenly, “and if we ask them where they’ve encountered more Leviathans?”

“You mean – “

“If they’re following them – “

“You’re a genius, Madison!”

“I try my best”.               

Still, Emma would later always think, it was more luck than anything else when they finally found him.

Or rather, when he found them.

Tracking Leviathans came with the problem of – well, dealing with them; and this was their third fight of the day. They were both exhausted, and Emma could already see where this would go.

At least they had a home to return to when they woke up.

And then the Leviathan in front of her burst into – light as his eyes burned out of his skull.

Before she could draw a breath to ask what was going on, the same happened to the Leviathan trying to kill Madison.

Then there was a silence and a man wearing a dirty trench coat was studying them.

And Emma knew.

“Castiel, I presume?”   

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm guessing this is my very own Supernatural spin off now.


End file.
